smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Thanksgiving Incident
The Thanksgiving Incident is a story by InternetProblem. By the way, Happy Thanksgiving Synopsis Shrek has messed up the turkey on Thanksgiving, again Script Chef Pee Pee: Oh my god, the food looks very good this year! Mario: Everything is done on time Chef Pee Pee: Remember in 2014, we rushed around to get everything done on time? Mario: Yeah it's done on time Shrek: Can I have something? Mario: When we get everyone here Chef Pee Pee: DON'T EAT IT SHREK, I SPEND OVER 10 HOURS BAKING ALL OF THE THANKSGIVING FOOD! Mario: Just don't eat anything while I get Rosalina Chef Pee Pee: Wait Rosalina? Mario: Yeah remember my wife, she hasn't been here in a long time. Chef Pee Pee: SHE'S HASN'T BEEN FOR NEARLY THE WHOLE OF THE YEAR Bowser: So what do you want again? Margaret: I want Turkey, Mash Potatoes, Gravy, Green Beans, basically the traditional Thanksgiving dinner Bowser: Okay I am gonna go down, I'm sure Chef Pee Pee is done with the food, he spended 10 hours now cooking the food, so it must be the best dinner ever Mario: Now can I invite everyone? Chef Pee Pee: Sure Mario: Were just gonna go for a minute Shrek, don't eat anything Shrek: What's that Mr. Turkey? you want me to eat you? but Donkey said no, I'm gonna live my life Mario: Alright so Luigi & Rosalina will be here in 20 MINUTES? Chef Pee Pee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Mario: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Shrek: Give me the coke Mario: No, you ate the turkey Chef Pee Pee: IT TOOK 40 MINUTES TO COOK Mario: I'm sure Luigi has a spare Turkey which takes only 10 minutes to cook Chef Pee Pee: Hopefully you're telling the truth Jackie Chu: Happy Chinese New Year, who wants a Pineapple with Candy Cane? Mario: It's not Chinese New Year, It's Thanksgiving Chef Pee Pee: What about the pizza? Mario: We don't have pizza on Thanksgiving Chef Pee Pee: Remember 2015? Mario: That looked disgusting Bowser: I'm in the mood Brooklyn T. Guy: Thank you for calling Long John's Pizza, we are open on Thanksgiving for some reason Mario: Can I have the special Thanksgiving lovers stuffed crust pizza, I heard you've made it better then it was 4 years ago Brooklyn T. Guy: Take out or Delivery? Mario: Delivery Brooklyn T. Guy: Okay so Cash or Credit? Mario: Cash Brooklyn T. Guy: Alright Mario: So how long will you be here? Brooklyn T. Guy: About 20 minutes Mario: Cool, cause my wife Rosalina & brother Luigi will come then InternetProblem: What's going on here? Chef Pee Pee: The Thanksgiving dinner is done, but Mario is ordering Pizza and Shrek ate the turkey so Luigi's getting another one Jackie Chu: I believe in the Chinese and do the Chinese traditions but I will come to the party Rh390110478: IT'S ME CuldeeFell13: I'm here for the Thanksgiving dinner Joseph: Who's ready? it's Football time Mario: You can watch the Football while the dinner gets ready but you have to turn it off during the dinner Joseph: I may miss the best momments Mario: Highlights, duh Joseph: Know what I will pause it when grace is said and the dinner Luigi: I made it here, I had to go through a haunted hotel with 17 floors to get here Rosalina: What's that you're holding? Luigi: My brother Mario told me that Shrek ate the Turkey, so I got another Turkey which can be cooked in just 10 minutes Rosalina: Okay let's knock on the door InternetProblem: Somebody's at the door Mario: I'm sure it's Luigi & Rosalina Luigi: HEY BRO Rosalina: Hey Mario, what's up? Mario: Nothing much just waiting for the Pizza to come Luigi: Here's the Turkey Mario: IT HAS A PACIFIER! Luigi: It hasn't learned how to speak yet Mario: I don't care all the matters is that we have a Turkey Rosalina: What? the door is ringing again? Brooklyn T. Guy: Gobble gobble, thank you for ordering the Long John special Thanksgiving lovers stuffed pizza, we hope you will enjoy the pizza and we will also hope you will sign up for a gift card Mario: I'm not interested Brooklyn T. Guy: Alright, anyways that will be $9.50 Mario: Here you go Brooklyn T. Guy: I hate working on Thanksgiving, so can I come in? Mario: Sure Chef Pee Pee: So the Pizza came? Mario: Yeah and the "Turkey" Chef Pee Pee: WAIT A SECOND WEEGEE, WHY IS THERE A PACIFIER ON THE TURKEY? Luigi: It can't speak just yet Chef Pee Pee: TURKEY'S DON'T SPEAK Luigi: Fine I will take it off Joseph: What is up dudes? OKool1470: Nothing much Mario: Okay Bowser, can you tie up Roaslina Bowser: How will she eat? Mario: I will feed her like she's a baby Rosalina: You do know I'm behind you right Tony: I'm here Woody: CHEW WEE BOI! Bowser Junior: OH MY GOD, EVERYONE'S HERE Bowser: It's like everybody in every video Bowser Junior: True Bowser: Wait a minute Junior, why isn't Cody here Bowser Junior: He has some Jewish thing to do Brooklyn T. Guy: Thanks for inviting me to the dinner Bowser: Okay everyone, shut up it's time for my mom to say grace Luigi: Why can't someone else like InternetProblem or Mario do it? Bowser: It's a tradition for my mother, she does it every year Margaret: Everyone get ready to bow you're heads Bowser: Alright Margaret: I would like to thank god for the Turkey which used to have a pacifier, Thank you for the dinner Chef Pee Pee made us today, and thank you for the new Elton John movie, Rocketman Brooklyn T. Guy: (quitely) Pretty good movie Margaret: Also thank god for the animated Spider-Man movie, Into the Spider-Verse Brooklyn T. Guy: (quitely) Also a good movie Margaret: And thank god for the Dumbo remake Brooklyn T. Guy: What? Margaret: BOW YOU'RE HEAD Brooklyn T. Guy: Sorry, jesus Margaret: And thank god for the movie Isle of Dogs, also thank god for the special Thankgiving Pizza, and... Luigi: When can we eat? Margaret: BOW YOU'RE HEAD Bowser: Quiet Weegee, she's saying grace Margaret: Also thank god for making M&Ms, they are very tasty and one more thing oh yeah thank you for the creation of the Jurassic Park movie series, admit you all may eat Woody: (sobs) Everyone gets to have a nice Thanksgiving, except for me becaue all the Shrimpo's ran away Chef Pee Pee: Don't worry I got some from the store Woody: IT'S A BIG THANKSGIVING MIRACLE! Mr. Pig: Hi Woody, can I have a shrimpo Woody: Fine Mr. Pig: Thanks Shrek: Hold up guys where is my cheesecake? Chef Pee Pee: Calm down Shrek, I just had to get it out of the oven Shrek: OH MY GOD CAN'T WAIT TO DIG IN InternetProblem: Hey Shrek can I have a slice? Shrek: Are you insane? InternetProblem: Aww OKool1470: It's the best part, where we get to eat, Thank god that Bowser's mom finally shut up Tony: Is that poop? CuldeeFell13: You are a insane kid Tony: It looks like poop WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CuldeeFell13: I know it may sound gay but you should taste it Tony: Alright Bowser: Okay everyone, it's time to cut the Turkey Mario: Alright Rh390110478: I'm excited Bowser: So who wants the first bite? Black Yoshi: Like 5 years ago, can I have the breast? Mario: Black Yoshi wants the breast Bowser: Okay I will cut the breast Logan: (voice only) And so Mario, Bowser and their friends had yet another wonderful Thanksgiving. Category:InternetProblem Stories Category:From 2019 Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Margaret Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:InternetProblem Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Luigi Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:OKool1470 Episodes Category:Tony the Tiger Episodes Category:Woody Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Mr. Pig Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes